overwatchfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Junkrat
Junkrat là một trong những heroes trong Overwatch. Tiểu sử Junkrat là một tên dị nhân cuồng chất nổ, sống chỉ để tạo ra sự hỗn loạn và hủy diệt. Cuộc tấn công lò phàn ứng tổng hợp omnium ở Australia đã thay đổi mãi mãi cảnh quan vùng Outback. Sau vụ nổ, khu vực này đã biến thành một nơi khắc nghiệt, đất bị bỏ hoang do nhiễm phóng xạ, rãi rác khắp nơi là các mãnh vỡ của các cơ sở bị phá hủy, đa phần đều không thể sinh sống. Nhưng có một số người sống sót, họ tự gọi mình là những Junkers, họ thu thập vỏ của ominium, và lập nên một xã hội phi luật lệ, cạnh tranh khốc liệt trong chính cái bóng của nó. Junkrat là một trong số đó, sống bằng việc thu nhặt kim loại và những thứ tìm được từ đống đổ nát. Như những người khác, hắn bị ảnh hưởng bởi phóng xạ còn sót lại. Việc này làm hắn thích hợp với việc sử dụng các loại chất nổ nguy hiểm, một thú vui đã biến thành nỗi ám ảnh của Junkrat. Hắn trở nên khét tiếng khi hắn phát hiện ra bí mật cực kì giá trị trong cấu trúc của omnium. Mặc dù rất ít người biết được bản chất của thứ hắn ta tìm ra, Junkrat bị truy đuổi bởi thợ săn tiền thưởng, các băng nhóm, và những kẻ cơ hội ở bất kì đâu hắn đặt chân, cho đến khi hắn thỏa thuận với Roadhog, kẻ miễn cưỡng trở thành vệ sĩ của hắn để đổi lại một nữa chiến lợi phẩm. Giờ đây, với Roadhog theo sau, Junkrat đã rời khỏi Outback, và bắt đầu trở thành một tội phạm quốc tế, đem đến sự hoang tàn và hỗn loạn mỗi nơi hắn đi qua. Kỹ năng Mở khóa :Lưu ý'': để xem hình xịt của Junkrat xem tại đây Junkrat/Sprays.'' Skins junkrat_ash.jpg|Bleached junkrat_drowned.jpg|Drowned junkrat_irridated.jpg|Irradiated junkrat_rust.jpg|Rusted junkrat_jailbird.jpg|Jailbird junkrat_toasted.jpg|Toasted junkrat_jester.jpg|Jester Junkrat Fool.jpg|Fool Junkrat Hayseed.jpg|Hayseed Junkrat Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow Biểu cảm Biểu cảm giá 250 credits. *Juggling *Puppet *Vaudeville Tư thế chiến thắng Junkrat It'll Freeze That Way.jpg|It'll Freeze That Way Junkrat Kneeling.jpg|Kneeling Junkrat Nyah Nyah.jpg|Nyah Nyah Lời Thoại Lời thoại giá 25 credits. *Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock (mặc định) - Tích tắc tích tắc. *...Blow It Up Again (If at first you don't succeed, blow it up again. - Nếu lúc đầu ngươi không thành công, hãy thổi bay nó lại.) *Anyone Want Some BBQ? (Ai làm tí BBQ không?) *Brrring! - Bờ rừm. *Coming Up Explodey! (Everything's coming up explodey! - Chuẩn bị nổ hết cmnr!) *Happy Birthday (Sinh nhật vui vẻ) *Have A Nice Day! (Ngày mới tốt lành nhá!) *It's The Little Things (Chuyện cỏn con ấy mà) *Kaboom *Ooh, Shiny (Uồi, lấp lánh thế) *Smile! (Cười lên!) Highlight Intros Highlight Intros giá 250 credits. *I'm Flying! *Rip-Tire *Unfortunate Thành tựu Cốt truyện Jamison Fawkes là một Junker kiếm sống nhờ thu nhặt phế liệu ở Outback. Công việc đó cộng với tác dụng của tàn dư phóng xạ đã làm hắn có một niềm yêu thích quái lạ đối với chất nổ. Từ đống omnium còn sót lại, Jamison đã tìm ra một kho báu khổng lồ vô cùng giá trị, khiến hắn trở thành mục tiêu của đám săn tiền thưởng và các băng đảng. Hắn thuê Roadhog, một tên Junker trị an để làm vệ sĩ riêng, đổi lấy một nửa những gì hắn kiếm được. Hai tên này đã cùng nhau gây nên nhiều tội ác trên toàn thế giới. Trong truyện ngắn Going Legit, Junkrat và Roadhog đã thỏa thuận với CEO của Hyde Global ở Sydney để cứu những công nhân khỏi bọn omnic khủng bố. Chúng phát hiện ra rằng đám "khủng bố" chính là robot của Hyde Global, và CEO đã bẫy chúng nên Junkrat và Roadhog đã treo tên CEO trên tầng thượng của tòa nhà của công ty trước khi cho nó nổ tung. Junkrat và Roadhog cũng đã trộm nhiều cổ vật hoàng gia ở King's Row, phá hủy các cửa hiệu và xe cộ ở Paris, cướp khu vui chơi ở Hanamura và đánh cắp gần như toàn bộ lượng vàng trong kho bạc của Dorado trong quá trình phạm tội. Tính cách Junkrat được khắc họa là một kẻ tâm thần, có một tình yêu với thuốc nổ, sự phá hủy và hỗn loạn. Hắn ghét bị lợi dụng, và sẳn sàng làm bất kỳ công việc nào mà hắn được phép thổi bay mọi thứ Tuy nhiên, Junkrat dường như rất quan tâm đến bạn bè của mình. Như trong Going Legit, hắn đã tỏ ra giận dữ với một sĩ quan cảnh sát vì gọi Roadhog là mập. Để thoát khỏi các tình huống bất lợi thì hắn cũng thích sử dụng mồm mép hơn là nắm đấm. Ghi chú *Junkrat sử dụng nhiều loại chất nổ để tàn phá trên chiến trường. *Dùng knockback từ quả mìn Concussion Mine để quay nhanh lại vị trí *Frag Launcher là một phương tiện tuyệt vời để tấn công kẻ thù từ khắp mọi góc. *Hắn sẽ thả lựu đạn khi bị mất mạng, vì vậy kẻ thù nên cẩn thận khi lấy mạng hắn trong phạm vi cận chiến Ngoài lề *Junkrat được giới thiệu cùng với Roadhog vào 22/9/2015. Trước đó thì nhân vật này đã được gợi ý trong 2 tweet của @PlayOverwatchTweet #1, Tweet #2, cũng như trong video: A Moment in Crime Special Report: "The Junkers" *Skin Scarecrow của Junkrat khá giống với The Scarecrow, một trong những nhân vật phản diện trong vũ trụ Batman. Tham khảo